grendothfandomcom-20200213-history
Classes (Greyfeather Only)
Mystic The Mystic found in the Unearthed Arcana is a playable class in Greyfeather. For details about the Mystic class, please reference Unearthed Arcana. One thing of note; when playing a Mystic in Greyfeather, you must first to chose Disciplines from your Order (as selected at level 1). If you are able to chose more Disciplines than your Order offers, you can then chose them from other Orders. Dragonlord A Dragon Lord is sworn to protect all of dragonkind with their life, if necessary. Alignment doesn’t matter to the Dragon Lord, a dragon is a precious creature that deserves to be protected. Since this is a progression class and there is no archetype for it, any additional decisions will need to be discussed with the DM in regards to the Dragon Lord class. The progression is as follows: * 1-6 levels as a fighter * 1-6 levels as a Druid * 1-6 levels as a Dragon Lord The player begins as a Fighter. You will gain all of the Fighter hit points, proficiencies and skills. When the player goes from Fighter to Druid, it will take a minimum of three months in-gam to complete and then they will be considered a 1st level Druid. You will gain all of the Druid hit points, proficiencies and skills. When the player goes from Druid to Dragon Lord, it will take a minimum of one year in-game to complete and then they will be considered a 1st level Dragon Lord. You will gain all of the Dragon Lord hit points, proficiencies and skills. Though some of the fighter types can wear heavy armor, someone seeking to become a Dragon Lord cannot. Once you change to Druid, you will be required to wear the same armor allowed by the Druid class and they cannot use heavy armor. Keep this in mind. The oath that the Dragon Lord takes is simple. They cannot attack a dragon unless the dragon gives them no other option. If a Dragon Lord knowingly attacks a dragon without provocation or attempting to find another way around the situation, they instantly lose all Dragon Lord abilities. They must also protect all Dragonkind when and where they can. Failure to do so will result in them losing their Dragon Lord abilities. They can attempt to redeem themselves in the eyes of Lokar Oakenspire, which will most likely involved a lengthy and dangerous quest. Hit Dice: 1d 12 per level Hit Points at 1st Level: 12 + your Constitution modifier Hit Points at Higher Levels: 1d 12 (or 7 + your Constitution modifier per level after 1st) Proficiencies Languages: Draconic Saving Throws: Wisdom and Charisma Skills: Choose three skills from Acrobatics, Animal Handling, Athletics, History, Insight, Intimidation, Perception, Persuasion and Survival Equipment The Dragon Lord can wear Light or Medium armor and use all but Exotic weapons. You start with the following equipment, in addition to the equipment granted by your background: (a) chain mail or (b) leather, longbow, and 20 arrows (a) a martial weapon or (b) two martial weapons (a) a light crossbow and 20 bolts or (b) two Hand axes (a) a dungeoneer’s pack or (b) an explorer’s pack Spell DC = 8 + Charisma modifier + Proficiency Bonus Proficiency Bonus * Level 1-4 is +5 * Level 5-8 is +6 * Level 9-12 is +7 * Level 13-16 is +8 * Level 17-18 is +9 Features '''Calm Draconic Creature: '''At 1st level, the Dragon Lord can use its will to calm a draconic creature once per long rest. The draconic creature must make a Wisdom saving throw against the Dragon Lord’s spell DC. '''Spell DC Improvement: '''At 1st level, the Dragon Lord gains +1 to spell DC. They gain an additional +1 at 3rd, 5th, 7th, 9th, 11th, 15th and 17th level. '''Befriend Draconic Creature: '''At 2nd level, a Dragon Lord can use its ability to befriend a draconic creature once per long rest. The creature must make a Wisdom saving throw against the Dragon Lord’s spell DC. '''Improved Calm Draconic Creature: '''At 3rd level, the Dragon Lord can use its Wisdom modifier to add to their spell DC to calm a draconic creature once per long rest. Spell DC Improvement of +1. '''Feat: '''At 3rd level, the Dragon Lord can chose a Feat. They gain an additional Feat at 8th and 13th level. '''Improved Befriend Draconic Creature: '''At 4th level, the Dragon Lord can use its Wisdom modifier to add to their spell DC to befriend a draconic creature once per long rest. '''Ability Score Improvement: '''At 4th level, the Dragon Lord get a +2 ability score improvement. They gain an additional +2 ability score improvement at 7th level. '''Extra Attack: '''At 5th level, the Dragon Lord gains an extra attack. They gain another attack at 7th and 15th level. '''Shape Change Ability: '''At 6th level, the Dragon Lord can assume the form of any draconic creature of Medium or Large size for 1 hour per point of Wisdom modifier once per long rest. The change takes 1 minute to complete and reverting back takes 1 minute to complete. While shape changed, the Dragon Lord has the abilities of the draconic creature they are in the form of and none of their Dragon Lord abilities. '''Improved Shape Change Ability: '''At 8th level, the Dragon Lord can assume the form of any draconic creature of Huge or smaller size for 1 hour per point of Wisdom modifier once per long rest, and will have its abilities (but will not have their Dragon Lord abilities). This change takes 1 action to complete and when reverting back to humanoid form, it takes 1 action as well. '''Augmented Shape Change Ability: '''At 10th level, the Dragon Lord can assume the form of any draconic creature of Gargantuan size or smaller once per long rest, and will have its abilities (but will not have their Dragon Lord abilities). This change takes 1 action to complete and when reverting back to humanoid form, it takes 1 action as well. There is not time limitation on this ability. This new Dragon Lord build has not been play tested in 5th Edition, so anyone choosing to try to play one will have to submit to play testing rules. This means, as you play, if the DM sees something that seems overpowered or underpowered, he reserves the right to adjust it as he/she sees fit.